ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Beast Episode 1
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Episode 1: Unforeseen Herohood Appears Humans *Yoshiya Shiba (Beast) *Tani Saneatsu *Eimi Fukiju *Unnamed Golden Cappy waiter *Unnamed men in black suits *Ohashi Tomoe Ultras *Ultraman Beast Kaiju/Seijin *Destruction Beast: Demonicon Chapter 1 Yoshiya Shiba sat down after a long day of work at his boring job. His job was to sign and manage important documents, in a such way that the company would possibly benefit more from deals than their competitors. Today, the usual load was lot bigger, and he had to work overtime to finish it all. When getting a job at a video game and show company, not many people would expect to work as a file manager. Yoshiya flopped back on his coach in his nice apartment. Taking out his phone, he called his friend, Tani Saneatsu. Setting it to video chat, the phone’s screen flashed to the face of his friend. “Hey Yoshiya! Man, you look ruff” Tani greeted to his friend. He had been the long time friend of Yoshiya since 4th grade. The two had had great times during their school years. Since becoming adults, the two had somewhat drifted apart, but they still kept close. “I had to work late” said Yoshiya. “I see, we all have our rough days” said Tani. “Ain’t it a truth” agreed Yoshiya, “So how ya been doing?” “Good, good. Me and Eimi went on our 2nd date” “Congratulations, it’s about time”, Tani and Eimi had been dating for only a few weeks now. Eimi Fukiju was the other of Yoshiya’s two “best” friends. She was a nice person who was pleasant to be with, and usually kept a calm and cheerful attitude. Only recently had a realization of love sprouted up between both of Yoshiya’s friends. He always watched the two curious to where the relationship would go, in some aspects it was like watching a TV show. “What did you do for the date?” “One of the classics, take her out for a movie. We saw that new American movie which I can’t remember the name of right now” “Well good job, next time you’re going to have to do something grander.” “Like what?” “Something like, a romantic dinner with the some of the high kind of catering” “That sounds like a good idea, even if it’s a bit expensive” “Good luck with the third date” Yoshiya was impressed by Tani and hoped that his and Eimi’s relationship would be successful. The two were really sweet together. “How are you doing Yoshiya?” asked Tani. “Besides the previously stated day at work, I’m pretty good. I’m planning on watching some TV in the bit” said Yoshiya. “Nice to know not everything is ba-” “Wait” Yoshiya silenced his friend as he felt the ground begin to shake. Noise came from outside his apartment, the sounds of crushing rock and vehicles, people screaming, and gargantuan steps. He got up and went to the window. Down the street from his apartment came a massive figure. The giant had a dinosaur-like body with black singed skin. It had a long tail with many spike plates upon the back. The head was large with two small eyes, and six massive horns with three on each side. The monster rampaged through the street right towards Yoshiya’s location. Chapter 2 “I’m sorry, I have to go!” before Tani could say anything, Yoshiya shut off his phone and grabbed it before making a break for the stairs. He ran down the stairs towards the bottom exit door. Quaking steps of the beast got louder as he approached the outside. When Yoshiya finally got outside, he came to the apartments backyard which was an open grassy yard with a flower garden along the side of the building, the entire area being confined by a wooden fence. Yoshiya sprinted across the area, and hopped the fence as his apartment complex came crumbling down. Rubble from the structure went flying as his pursuer charged through it. The monster casted a shadow upon much area, and gave the impression that a solar eclipse had come in. Yoshiya ran down the street where more of the city was. There were other apartment buildings, businesses, and vehicles. There was no people in the local vicinity, most likely having already fled from the towering giant now disrupting their peaceful community. The cars and pavement were crushed by it’s mighty steps. Looking around for possible someway as not to be trampled, Yoshiya saw it at one of the businesses. Someone had left the door to one of the restaurants open. Going off his previously planned course, Yoshiya ran into the business. The restaurant was a nice and open one with many traditional Japanese themes include around it. The tables, chairs, carpet, even the napkins were decorated in such away that it could someone a headache from looking at it. Yoshiya went to the restaurant’s window and observed the activity outside. Outside the great lizard that had been chasing him suddenly stopped. The beast looked around confused, where had its target gone? It stomped around trying to find Yoshiya. It then gained an idea. From down below the monster’s target watched as a ball of light began to for in between the horns. A beam then fired from the energy ball at the surrounding area. Buildings hit by it were easily blown to pieces, sending rubble flying. The beam it the restaurant, and Yoshiya got out of the business before it could collapse. He stood still, looking in astonishment at the awesome power before him. All around was nothing, but destruction. The city block along with the surrounding ones had been leveled by the great creature. The beast looked around still, but could still could not find the hero it was meant to destroy. It began to charge up another horn beam when opposition arrived, the military. Brigades of tanks and jets came to oppose it, and protect the innocents of Japan from it’s almighty wrath. A majority of them looked at the challenge presented before them in disbelief. One of the foot soldiers looked around, and noticed Yoshiya among the devastation. He ran over to him and signaled something. “Get away from here” said the soldier. Yoshiya did as he said, and sprinted off towards the part of Tokyo still standing. Behind, he could hear sounds of a great battle between man and monster, but he didn’t look back. He wasn’t sure of where to go entirely, maybe he would go to Tani’s house on the other side of the city. Deciding on something, he went towards his next destination away from his previous home and the beast that had destroyed it. Chapter 3 “Thanks for letting me stay” said Yoshiya. “It’s no problem, we are friends and your apartment was kind of uh… destroyed” said Tani. “Would you like some hot tea?” asked Eimi with a hot pot of tea. “We now bring you an update on the giant monster situation” announced a news reporter. Yoshiya had chosen to head to his friend’s house as they were the only one who would take him in, and he forgot where his mom lived. It was getting late in the day, and they were all in the living room with the television on. The news channel was on so the three could stay updated on the dubbed “Demonicon”’s rampage. The screen showed a well-dressed man with a microphone. “The now named Demonicon has continued to make it’s way through Tokyo, destroying all in it’s path. Here is footage of the devastation from our airview camera”, the camera switched to a helicopter flying over the city. It showed a path of destruction marked through the city. There was destroyed buildings, fire, and smoke as the monster who chased Yoshiya marched across the metropolis. “Here we have the accounts of some victims” The camera switched to the face of a woman. She was wrapped in a blue blanket with a face of despair. “Me and my family were having dinner, and talking about our son’s day at school. We suddenly felt the ground began to shake, and thought an earthquake or tsunami. My husband went to check outside quickly, and came back telling us to get into the basement.” The woman paused for minute as if trying to recollect unpleasant memories. “We did and awaited to see what would happen. The basement door had a window we could use to see outside it. I looked at eagerly up at it and saw something come in through the ceiling. The basement ceiling above the staircase then came down and fell on me. I couldn’t get out, I would’ve been trapped if my son and husband weren’t there. After I was pulled out, we waited a while before being found by a soldier. He called some others to the scene and got us out. When we got to the surface, I couldn’t believe the scene.” The looked even more dramatic than before now. ”Something had come through, and destroyed everything we had new in love except for ourselves. We were taken out of the area by the soldiers. Before I got into a jeep, I looked behind me and saw the monster that had destroyed my home”. The camera changed to the face of a man who looked less surprised than the woman that came before him. “I was on a walk going down the street. I saw this man who wore two strange objects on his hands. I heard a loud noise behind me and saw it, the giant monster. The so-called Demonicon rampaged forward and destroyed everything in it’s path. I hid in an alley, and waited for the monster to go past. I came out eventually and wandered around the destroyed until being found by the military” The camera then switched to yet another person and continued to do the same, tell their story and go to the next person. Yoshiya looked upon himself in slight shame, even though those people most likely had things worse then him, he couldn’t help to feel that things weren’t over for him yet. “I can't believe the destruction the monster caused” commented Tani about Demonicon's rampage and the recounts of the victims. “I can, and it’s more powerful than that what it looks” claimed Yoshiya with some tea. “How do you know that?” asked Eimi. Yoshiya put his tea down with a face of unpleasantness. “When I was near it while hiding in the ruins, I felt a great aura of malice coming from it” “Sounds scary” “Much more terrifying than just scary, especially since the thing appeared to be trying to kill me” Yoshiya felt a chill run up his spine at the thought that Demonicon may have really been trying to kill him. Even though he didn’t want to believe that idea, it seemed the most logical. “Well look at the bright side! You’re alive!” pointed out Tani. He couldn’t really argue with that. He was alive and well even if his home was destroyed. He also had a place to stay with his friends. “You’re right Tani, I can’t complain too much. At least I still have you guys” said Yoshiya while sipping his tea. “Thanks Yoshiya” “Yeah, thanks” “I wonder what else is on TV” said Yoshiya getting tired of the news still focusing on the victim recounts. “Wait, they’re saying something else” “We now come to bring an unexpected happening during Demonicon’s rampage” Everyone turned their heads to the television curious as to what the happening was. The news camera switched from the faces of rampage victims back to the aircraft’s prospective. It showed Demonicon bent over digging at ground. “It would appear that Demonicon is digging at the ground” The beast started digging faster until it began to form a large hole that it went into. “It seems that Demonicon has went underground. Weather this is a good or a bad thing is to be determined. We shall bring you further updates as the story develops” The camera switched again to the room that all the main news casters always reported and discussed news in. “That doesn’t sound good” said Eimi. Yoshiya felt a feeling of terror, he didn’t know where Demonicon went, it might be still after him. “I think I’m going to go to bed” said Yoshiya. “Yeah, it’s getting late, Me and Eimi are going to go to sleep too” said Tani. “Good night Yoshiya” “Good night” Yoshiya laid in bed, in uneasy anticipation of what was to come next. Chapter 4 The next day, Yoshiya awoke and got ready for work. When he got to his job, the day was a bit more relaxing than usual. His boss had done a majority of his paper work both because he felt sorry for the lost of his home, and the fact that he was a hard worker. Yoshiya had thanked his boss for finally giving him a bit of break and did the rest of his work in peace. After work he went back to Tani’s house with a smile on his face. “I’m back” he announced. “Hey Yoshiya! You seem happier than yesterday” greeted Tani. “My boss did some of my work load because my house was destroyed” “Well that’s nice to hear. Um, hey, can I tell you something?” “Sure” said Yoshiya. Tani looked around suspiciously to make sure the coast was clear. He didn’t find anything, and went back to Yoshiya. “I’m going to surprise Eimi with a dinner at a fancy restaurant tonight for our 3rd date” whispered “So you took my idea huh?” “Yep, I’m taking her to the restaurant with the British theme, The Golden Chippy on Foreign Street” “Sounds like a great idea, but are you entirely sure? What about Demonicon?” “I’m not too worried about the monster, I don’t see why he would appear there” “If you’re sure. I hope it goes well for you and Eimi” Yoshiya could think of a reason why, when Demonicon had attacked him before, he seemed to be slightly intelligent. He might have had actual intentions. “Thanks” “Remember back when we were young and we thought girls were icky?” “Yep, I still feel silly from thinking such a ridiculous thing” “Even if that maybe true, they were still fun times” “Yeah...” agreed Tani. The two continued to talk with each other for the next hour or so. After the end of their conversation the day went on as normal. It was later at night when things got interesting again. Tani and Eimi came into Yoshiya’s room, which was the living room. They were well-dressed, Tani being in a blue suit with tie and Eimi wore a beautiful red dress with earrings that resembled cats. “Yoshiya, me and Eimi will be leaving. I’m going to show her the surprise” announced Tani as he winked at Yoshiya. “Have fun you two, and Tani, good luck” said Yoshiya. Tani and Eimi left outside and got their car started before driving off to the Goldon Chippy. Yoshiya made some supper for himself to eat, and went to the living room with it. He turned on the TV, and flipped it to the news channel because he wanted updates on Demonicon’s rampage. The screen opened to the news casters like usual who were talking about some fake news about one of the candidates for the election happening. It took a while before they finally started to discuss it. “Seismologists have found a strange heat signature a 4 miles underground. It is believed that it maybe the monster Demonicon who went into the underground earlier. Currently the signature is approaching the named Foreign Street” This was bad, Tani and Eimi were most likely at the Goldon Chippy at this point. Yoshiya became alarmed, he had to go warn them. He got up from the coach and began putting on warm clothes. He sprinted through the outside door leaving his supper to be unfinished. He didn’t have a car, so this would be a long journey, but he had to protect his friends, no matter the obstacles. Chapter 5 Tani and Eimi had finally arrived at the Golden Chippy. “Tani, is this the surprise you and Yoshiya were talking about?” asked Eimi. “Yes, it has the best food on Foreign Street. I thought it would make sense to get one of the best restaurants as the set for our 3rd date” answered Tani. “Let’s go in then, I’m hungry” The two of them went into the Golden Chippy and met a maitre d in the front who was on the top . “Hello, I welcome you to the Golden Chippy, do you have reservation?” asked the maitre d in a very calm tone. “Yes we do sir” The gentleman looked at his clipboard and then back at them. “It appears you do, go to your table of choosing and service will be with you shortly” Tani and Eimi went to a table and sat. Eimi looked around the restaurant. “This place is a lot nicer than I expected “Me too” A waiter appeared with two menus, a notebook, and a pen. “Hello, how may I serve you?” he asked. “Could you please give us a second to figure out what we want?” “Yes sir, let me know if you need anything” The waiter walked off into the kitchen through two swinger doors. “So what do you want?” asked Tani. Eimi looked at the menu interested in all of the food from the United Kingdom. They all looked delicious and she had only tried of a couple of what she saw. “The steak looks good, I’ve never had one” said Eimi. “Good, I’ll have the lobster” Ironically, the two than waited for the waiter’s inevitable return. After a little bit he finally came back. “Hello, have you decided what you want?” “Yes, I’ll have the lobster” said Tani as he handed his menu back. “I would like the steak” said Eimi as she did the same. “Good, we shall have your food shortly” he left with the menus. “Huh, this date is going a lot more smoothly than I imagined” said Tani. Just then someone else came in, it was Yoshiya. “Tani! Eimi! You have to get out of here!” he said. “Yoshiya, what are you doing here?” asked Tani. “I watched the news, Demonicon’s heading this way!” “What are you talking about?” “They reported that the heat signature of Demonicon had been found heading this way towards the surface so I ran here to warn you” “Well hasn’t come yet, now has he?” Suddenly everything began to shake, as outside the Golden Chippy a massive burrow hole formed. Demonicon had finally arrived. “He has now!” said Yoshiya as customers and staff began running out the front and back doors. “What do we do?” “Get you and Eimi with the other people out of here, I’ll distract Demonicon” “How do you that will work?” “Because he’s here for me. Now get out of here!” Tani and Eimi went out the back doors as Yoshiya thought to himself. He was going to try and fight Demonicon even if it seemed impossible or result in his death. He marched outside the Golden Chippy and called to the monster. Demonicon looked down and noticed him. It grimaced, the target had finally been found. The monster fired a horn beam before Yoshiya dodged it. Yoshiya got in close and punched Demonicon’s leg. He was kicked faraway and landed hard. Demonicon stomped forward and laughed at Yoshiya. It smiled and prepared another horn beam. His target laid on the ground injured, he was not going to accept this defeat, he had to end this beast’s reign of terror, he would not give up. Yoshiya began to felt something new inside himself, a warm feeling coming from his chest. He got up as pure light began to consume his figure. Demonicon fired it’s horn beam point blank at Yoshiya and caused a great explosion. In the surrounding area, the explosion had caused much destruction with the nearby city blocks all being leveled. Demonicon stopped it’s horn beam and looked around. Yoshiya was nowhere to be found. Thinking that the job had finally been completed, Demonicon was going to accomplish it’s secondary goal: Making Humanity suffer. As it turned around, a pillar of light appeared behind it, brightly illuminating the destruction. It turned back around alerted to the great sight. The pillar dissipated and revealed a giant of red and brown. The giant looked fiercely at Demonicon with a hateful passion. The beast roared at it because it knew that this was the character it’s master had warned it about. Yoshiya stood firm in his new giant body, he was now more capable at fighting Demonicon. He was not going down so easily. Chapter 6 Demonicon charged straight forward with its horns aimed at Yoshiya. The giant dodged, but was whacked by the monster’s tail. It immediately turned around, and began to shoot fireballs from its mouth at him. As Yoshiya was hit by each one, he felt a loss of energy. Rolling out of the way, he got back up on his feet, and assaulted Demonicon with various kicks and punches. This enraged the monster who head butted him back down and stomped on him. Yoshiya rolled out again, but was shot with a horn beam from the terrible beast. Yoshiya got up again shaking, his enemy was hitting him seriously hard, and he couldn’t deal with it all. He aimed his hand forward and fired a quick ball of energy. The ball crashed into Demonicon, and knocked the monster on to it’s back. Yoshiya had finally gotten a good hit, and went over to attack while his opponent was down. He punched Demonicon in the head, but was grabbed on his arm. The beast attempted to pull him back down, and instead was pulled up by Yoshiya’s resistance. Demonicon breathed a fireball, which hit Yoshiya once again. This time the giant wasn’t knocked down, but still felt energy loss from the attack as the gem on his chest turned orange. The two then brawled throwing fists and feet at each other. Out of holed hands of Demonicon sprouted forth white spikes. The spikes broke through Yoshiya’s attacks and stabbed him in the shoulder. Yoshiya cried out in pain as his gem went from an orange to blinking red, feeling immense pain and energy loss with it. He clinched the wound, and witnessed a bright golden liquid leaking out, his blood. Demonicon took advantage of the distraction, and knocked him down then back to the ground. The monster stomped on it’s enemy with a it’s great foot. Yoshiya thought to himself, he needed to end this before Demonicon killed him. He rolled out from the monster’s foot yet again, and threw another energy ball at it from in front of a large building. Demonicon slid back again and then immediately charged at Yoshiya. The giant dodged and the beast went crashing into the building. It crashed down upon the monster, temporarily trapping it. Yoshiya put his arms into an L formation, and a beam came from his forearm. The beam went towards Demonicon and collided with it, causing a great explosion. When the smoke from the blast cleared, there was nothing left except for damaged city street. Yoshiya fell to his knees. His energy was nearly gone and the gem on his chest blinked spastically to signify it. Yoshiya was again consumed with light which dispersered into balls that rose into the sky. Epilouge Yoshiya opened his eyes. He was on the ground laying on his back. He got up and looked around, confused at where he was. He found himself in an alley, and took amount to clear his mind then turned it to a new question: what just happened? Yoshiya had become giant and fought with Demonicon. He very much wondered how it was possible. It couldn’t have been a dream, it felt to real. It couldn’t have been drugs as he found the taste and thought of such things horrible. He lifted up his shirt and saw a stab wound on the shoulder. He then walked out of the alley and looked around, and saw nothing but devastation. It had really happened. Yoshiya wondered how such a thing was possible. He wanted to have the answers to this, but he knew those would take time. He was going to head back to Tani’s house assuming it wasn’t destroyed in some way or manner. He began hearing footsteps behind him before he was blinded. Yoshiya was kicked in the back, and forced to his knees. He felt a point penetrate his skin with something being injected. That was when he blacked out. A woman in a black suit, sunglasses, and a wrist attachment let him drop forward. She snapped her fingers and out came two men in similar costume. As they carried Yoshiya away, the woman thought to herself. She had finally found him. She put her wrist attachment to her mouth and spoke. “We have finally obtained codenamed “Beast” after years of searching, and at the right time too, as it seems the age of catastrophe has begun” “Good job, bring him back to SOTH” said a voice from the wrist communicator. The woman put her arm down and followed her the two men. They had finally found the prophesied one to save from the age of chaos, the son of the ancient giant. Meanwhile somewhere else, a capsule laid in the city street. It was small and round with an image of Demonicon in it. A man in black latex and a strange device on his arm appeared from around the corner, and snatched the little capsule up. He opened his hand, and looked at it was much sadistic pride. “You’ve done a wonderful job my Destruction Beast, but you have yet to defeat the hero. Now, let’s go back home” said the man. He put the capsule into his pocket and skipped away. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan Category:Ultraman Beast Episodes Category:Completed Works